Scissor lifts are assemblies supporting and moving platforms to elevated positions within cramped lateral spaces. Scissor lifts use scissored, or criss-crossed, legs supporting the platform to raise the platform. By moving the ends of the scissored legs together, the angle of arrangement of the scissored legs changes from a more horizontal orientation to a more vertical one. This increases the aggregated height of the assembly.
Scissor lifts have drawbacks, however. They are generally used in portable applications, and so are not meant to be permanently installed in a location for a defined purpose. Further, large scissor lifts often include large and heavy support machinery, such as hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders, motors, batteries, reservoirs, and other parts necessary to lift the platform. This machinery often occupies the area under the scissored legs, leaving no room for an object which may need to be placed between the sets of legs. Further, the platforms can only be raised in a level fashion; because a person is usually atop the platform, they are not meant to tilt, rotate, move laterally, or move in any fashion other than directly up and down. An improved scissor lift assembly is needed.